LAS SEIS PRUEBAS DEL AMOR
by Vicky.C.Black
Summary: RENESMEE TIENE UNA RELACION CON JACOB PERO SE ENTERO DE LA RELACION ANTERIOR DE JAKE ¿SERA QUE SIGUE CON ÉL?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**** chicas yo se que no es básicamente una historia, pero poniéndome a analizar la vida cotidiana y con ayuda de mi experiencia quise crear unas reglas para las chicas que tienen novio o que no tienen, pero están a punto de tenerlo pero se puede convertir en una.**

**PREFACIO**

Que harías si tu novio esta contigo solo por lujo, por solo mostrarte ante los amigos de él, y que verdaderamente no te quiere y solo esta contigo por jugar con tus sentimientos y los de los demás; con tus amigas y se te acerca para aprovecharte de ti decirte mentiras y entre otras cosas

Con cariño:

Vicky C. Black


	2. CALIDAD DEL AMOR

**Hola**** chicas yo se que me he demorado en actualizar pero acá estoy actualizando estos capítulos los haré cortos para no aburridas pero si los haré divertidos**

**Después de leer el libro "AMANECER" de nuestra favorita autora Stephanie Meyer me basare en cuando Renesmee llega al mundo de los vampiros y licántropos y siente lo que es estar enamorada lo mismo le sucedió a Jacob que nunca pensó que Bella haiga transferido su amor a su hija que para él lo será todo en su vida pero le pondré un pequeño detalle las reglas para que este amor de un buen fruto de pequeños Jacobs y pequeñas Renesmee **

**CALIDAD DEL AMOR**

**Renesmee Pov**

Después de llevar dos meses con Jake, mí que querido padre se le ocurrió llevar una revista a casa para que yo la leyera y sacara mis conclusiones sobre mi relación con Jacob y tomara una decisión, pero la verdad yo a Jake lo quiero mucho desde que estaba en la barriga de mi madre y desde que el estuvo dispuesto a dar la vida por mi cuando los Vulturi vinieron a acabar con mi vida por eso lo quiero en pocas palabras LO AMO el también es mi vida mi sol personal

-Mama, mama mira lo que hizo mi papa

-Que ocurre hija

-Mami mi papa me trajo una revista para que vea que Jake no me quiere

-Ay Renesmee tu padre si es malo contigo tu sabes que él no quiere a Jacob y hará lo imposible para que lo termines, pero no te preocupes cariño yo te apoyare con lo que decidas

-Gracias mama por eso te quiero, que eres lo mejor

-No, hija tu sabes que yo también te quiero eres mis ojos y tranquila que yo me encargare de tu padre

-Bueno mami

Tan linda mi mama, ella si me quiere y me apoya después de leer la primera regla de la pinché revista que decía: _¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE LLAMA, QUE TE DICE CUANDO SALEN JUNTOS Y TE PREGUNTA COMO ESTAS? _ He llegado a la conclusión que mi padre algunas veces si tiene razón pero solo algunas veces que haré con Jake será lo mejor para mi o no voy a preguntarle a mi papa que le dijo a mi mama cuando salían los dos juntos, adonde la llevaba, que le decía pero me toca esperar que papa llegue del trabajo pobrecito se mata los días de su vida trabajado para que mi mama y yo estemos bien y ahora mi mama le va a dar un jalon de orejas que pobre bueno claro que después de se reconcilian y parecen un par de tortolitos los dos, al otro dia amanecen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nadie se los aguanta solo yo.

**DESPUES DE TRES HORAS**

Llego mi papa mejor no salgo de mi cuarto sino hasta que se pase la tormenta

**Bella pov**

Que haremos con Edward que quiere que Renesmee termine con Jacob eso no puede ser si esa es la felicidad de mi hija así será y yo la apoyare mas que sea lo ultimo que haga. Que bueno acaba de llegar Edward ahora si me va a escuchar

-Venga para acá que necesito hablar contigo

-Ay y ahora que hice mi ángel

-No me digas así que no estoy para estas cosas si, por favor, te parece poco que estés presionando a nuestra hija para que deje a Jacob con esas revistas que no saben lo que escriben solo son daña relaciones

-No, mi ángel yo solo lo hago por el bien de nuestra hija para que no vaya a sufrir más tarde por culpa de ese perro

Además esa no es la recibida que yo me merezco, ¿que crees que me merezco?

-Hay si, no se que te mereces después de esto…

-Bueno yo si se que me merezco… un beso tuyo no estaría mal

-Ja ja ja tu si sabes salirte con la tuya no… ven para acá y te recompenso

**Edward Pov **

Que haré con mi hija para que entre en razón y deje de una vez por todas a ese perro que lo único que va hacer es hacerla sufrir tengo que conseguir la manera de mi hija lo deje pero será que va a poner en practica lo que la revista dice

-¿Renesmee?

-Si, papa dime estoy en el cuarto

**Toc Toc**

-Adelante papa sigue

-Gracias, permiso

-Dime que necesitas

-Bueno, como te diste cuenta tu madre no quiere que yo haga todo lo imposible para que termines con Jacob, pero yo solo quiero el bien para ti no tu me entiendes no amor

-No, papa tranquilo yo te entiendo yo se que tu quieres lo mejor para y sabes me he dado de cuenta de algo haré las pruebas necesarias para saber si Jake me quiere o no, así que no te preocupes si papi lindo por eso te quiero por estar pendiente de mi bienestar

-No, tu sabes que eres mi tesoro y que siempre podrás contar conmigo, bueno hija te dejo para que pienses bien que vas hacer

Si, mi hija entro en razón y hará lo que mejor le convenga para su vida espero que no se equivoque y no me vaya a hechar la culpa a mi si pasa algo malo con esa revista que le di

**Renesmee Pov**

Ya tengo los dos conceptos de mis padres y se que uno me apoya y el otro no haré una lista de las cosas que me dice cuando salimos lo dos juntitos

_¿CUANTAS VECES TE LLAMA POR TELEFONO?_

10

_¿QUE HACEN CUANDO SE VEN??_

Pues la verdad la pasamos de lo mejor, él es muy especial conmigo

_¿TE PREGUNTA SI HAS ESTADO BIEN O MAL?_

Si, él pregunta si he estado, si necesito algo, si me pasa algo en fin el se preocupa por mi

_RESULTADO:_

Según la revista el chico ideal estará pendiente de mi, se preocupara por mi, de mis cosas en general Jake es el indicado para mí, pero solo esta es la primera regla la calidad del amor del chico hacia a mi pero como van las cosas no terminare con él nunca de los jamases

**Bueno chicas espero que este capi les guste y me dejen sus comentarios que son muy importante mis agradecimientos a maria alice cullen que me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver que no debía abandonar mi compromiso con ustedes las chica que me leen **

Con cariño:

Vicky C. Black


	3. LOS AMIGOS DE TU AMOR

**Hola**** chicas en este cap veremos la segunda regla para el amor ¿Será Jacob fiel a Renesmee?**

**LOS AMIGOS DE TU AMOR**

**Renesmee Pov**

Al saber los resultados de la primera regla Jake me ha demostrado que hasta ahora me quiere y que yo soy su vida, me falta las demás reglas a ver si Jake las pasa para de una vez por todas mi padre lo acepte y sepa que él si me quiere como hasta el momento me lo ha demostrado según la segunda regla: "QUE NO SEA MUJERIEGO ROMPECORAZONES"

Mi objetivo es identificar con los amigos de Jake que paso en sus relaciones pasadas y con quien pasó lo que pasó para eso me reuniré con los mejores amigos de Jake, pero sin que él se entere de dicha reunión me encontrare con Quil, Embry que son los mejores amigos de Jake para a ver que me cuentas ellos sobre las relaciones pasados de mi amor

-Hola, chicos como están

-Hola, bien y tu, contestaron al unísono

-Bien gracias pues la verdad necesitaba hablar con ustedes de un tema importante para mí. Les dije a los dos mirándolos fijamente

-Bueno pues somos todos oídos dinos que necesitas, me contesto Embry

-Empecemos:

¿Cuántas relaciones ha tenido Jake?

-La verdad solo le hemos conocido una que fue hace unos años atrás,

-Mmm... Ya y él la quería a ella

-Si, él si, pero esta chica no le paro bolas ya que ella tenia otro pretendiente y además ella no sentía nada por Jacob

-Ósea que Jake todavía siente algo por ella ¿de donde es?

-Ella es de acá de Forks. Contesto Quil

-Que como, ella es de acá esta cerca de Jake no puede ser y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Hay si Renesmee que no nos podemos meter ya que tu la conoces y has hablado con ella y además la has tenido en frente ya con eso te basta para dar con ella. Dijo Embry con tono autoritario y se dirigió a Quil –Vámonos ya

-No chicos, esperen no se vayan no me dejen así por favor necesito saber quien esa chica díganme no sean malos

-No, Renesmee eso es todo lo que te podemos decir. Adiós

-Adiós y gracias por la información aunque sea incompleta pero me servio de a mucho gracias

-Bueno, de nada

Después de lo que los chicos se marcharon me quede muy confundida ya que ahora no sabia que pensar después de todo lo que me dijeron me quede en las nubes saber que hubo alguien en la vida de Jake y que él la quiso bastante y que para colmo de males fue hace poco que se dejaron de ve digo yo, no se si seguirán viendo, pero de todas maneras ella esta acá cerca de nosotros y de él

-Hija, baja llego visita. Grito mi madre desde el primer piso

-Voy mama

Al llegar abajo me encontré con que mi querido Jake, pero al verlo me recordó todo lo que había hablado con los chicos antes y de inmediato lo subí a mi cuarto para hablar sobre lo sucedido

-Jake quiero que me seas sincero conmigo

-Si, que pasa Nessie. Dijo Jake con cara de perro asustado

-Bueno, dime cuando fue tu última relación

-Por que me preguntas de eso cariño…

-Por que quiero saber para saber

-Bueno mi última relación fue hace unos años atrás

-Mmm ya y esa chica esta acá en Forks, yo la conozco

-Haber cariño como te explico ella esta acá en Forks, cerca de nosotros, tu la conoces, hasta has hablado con ella

-¡Que! ¿Como? ¿Dónde? Eso como me puede estar pasando a mi y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Antes de decirte como se llama esa chica te digo y te juro que entre nosotros ya no hay nada que desde que te conocí te amado y eres todo para mi y ella lo tiene todo perfectamente claro y no se ha interpuesto entre nosotros hasta nos apoya en nuestra relación

-Bueno, ya basta de rodeos y dime como se llama

-Esa chica es tu MADRE Renesmee es tu MADRE

-¡Que! Mi madre fue tu enamorada pero como me han podido tener engañada por tanto tiempo por que no me dijeron desde un principio

-Lo siento creí que era lo mejor para ti, lo siento, discúlpame

-No se tendré que pensarlo después de todo tu amor era mi madre tendré que asegúrame que entre ella y tu no haya nada para seguir adelante nuestra relación

-Bueno, cariño como tú digas

Después de saber que Jake tuvo algo que ve con mi madre no se que hacer hablare con ella para saber si ella siente algo por él aunque él me asegura que mi madre no le dio esperanzas a él pero uno nunca sabe

Bueno chicas acá le dejo la inquietud de que será lo que Renesmee hablara con su madre y que pasara con su relación será que su padre se saldrá con la suya de separarlos lo sabremos mas adelante

Gracias chicas por leerme y dejen sus comentarios y les agradezco a:

nessie black 10

Maria alice cullen

Con cariño:

Vicky C. Black


End file.
